


Undertale One Shots

by Friskybits



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Neutral Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friskybits/pseuds/Friskybits
Summary: This work is going to be full of short stories about all your favourite undertale characters. feel free to suggest??





	1. The first meeting ( smol undyne and asgore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babyfish and goat dad meet. yay

The messy girl trecked through the cyan marshland disturbing the quiet land with her boisterous voice and clanking wooden spears trailing behind her. She was taking extra care in making sure she avoided the muddy puddles scattered across the floor. She wanted to make a good impression. Just before, her fellow monsters had dared her to go fight the king. She smiled when she remembered how their faces had fell when she agreed to. They didn't expect her to. She skipped along waving her poorly handcrafted spear around in the damp air. She was going to beat the king, and prove her strength.

The little fish girl had made her way through the underground to the castle that loomed over the land. It was a long walk and she was tired but she was determined. She looked at the castle in awe. The mere unfathomable size of it intimidated her but she mustn't give up. she tided herself up as she stepped into the castle.

Guards had told Asgore he had a visitor. He assumed it was a monster with a complaint or suggestion, not a small fish girl from Waterfall. In reality, she wasn't that small, in fact, she was quite tall for her age, but standing next to the giant king made her look simple infinitesimal. she stared up at the kind, not even able to see his face. Now that scared her. She wanted to run home and take whatever forfeit and humiliation came with her failure. But she didn't. A force stronger then her fear compelled her to stay.

"Hello little one," Asgore said."what do you need?"

"Fight me!" Undyne yelled as an answer! Asgore chuckled and looked at the child as she started to bash her spear against his armoured leg, making a cacophony of clanking and grunting noises. Asgore smirked as he fell to his knees and proclaimed that he was defeated. Undyne was unimpressed. He let out a small laugh as he got up and stepped out of the way of the barrage of attacks thrown at his poor legs

It was a long time until Undyne tired herself out, but she did, eventually. Asgore gently picked up the exhausted girl and raised her to eye level.

"Now now child, Why do you wish to fight me?" Asgore asked.

"Because you are the strongest monster! " Undyne exclaimed," and if I could defeat you I could prove my strength...but I failed" Undyne teared up and looked down humiliated. It upset Asgore to see such a lively and determined girl upset. So he decided to take action.

"Excuse me. Would you like to know how to beat me? " Asgore said. Undyne instantly lit up and started bouncing in his hand, nodding furiously.

"Ok ok," Asgore cheered placing her down," Come back tomorrow and I will train you personally."  
Undyne sprinted out ecstatic. She may have failed her original goal, but she got the best prize of all. One on one training with the king! Himself! How cool was that?!


	2. An empty kingdom and no home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about my oc and a neutral route that ends up with her on the throne all alone uwu.  
> My friend told me to upload it so yeet

This is my family.  
There are 2 mothers, 3 fathers, a brother, 2 sisters, and my love. That may sound like a lot but they aren't all here.  
My first mom died when I was really young along with my little baby brother. My first father died not long after the death of mother.  
And for the first time I was alone with an empty home.

Then I was found again by another man... He took me to his home where I met my sister! My very first. It was amazing but the home was the worst! I couldn't stay, not for long.  
So once again I was alone, with nothing but a cave home. 

Then my 2nd mom found me! She's the best and always putting me to the test. She brought me to the king, a new dad, oh how I was very glad.  
Finally, I wasn't alone and I had a brand new home.

Then I met another boy. We laughed and we talked and became much more. We dreamt of the surface and all we could do. Oh how I want to spend my life with you.  
A human fell down, and walked through the town, after some fights and chats she was a new sister I found! Then came my 3rd dad, as rude as can be, but after some slaps and the promise of cats I found out he wasn't so bad. 

But all this couldn't last and soon they all left one by one. After a human came doing what they thought had to be done. Slashing down all they found, not caring about the families around  
First was my sister, no more girls days out. Then my mother, no more silly fights all watching movies late into the night.  
Then my love, who shon brighter than the sun...  
My third dad was next, he fought really hard, but when a human has the will to kill, you won't make it so far. Then the human, who I once fought was struck down without mercy in the dead of night, after pleading with them not to fight. Then my turn came, and though I fought quite hard I couldn't wait to be slain, but it seems that fate had other plans, because I soon woke up and learned about number 2 dad.

Oh why couldn't I go wherever they are?  
**...**  
Why did they have to leave me all alone...  
**...**  
With an empty kingdom  
**...**  
and no home **...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna try and add more stories? cus yes  
>  Leave suggestions!


End file.
